The Return
by TheRavenEvermore
Summary: After almost a year since the end of his journey of the ring, Legolas is finally on his way back home hoping for his fathers forgiveness after a fight they had right before he left to Imladris. He hopes to be welcomed by his father the king, but finds he is not home, the woods are still holding a darkness,and that darkness is out for the royal family. (Rating it M just in case)
1. Chapter 1: Thoughts on the Journey Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or The Hobbit. Just enjoying the making of a story.**

**Chapter 1: Thoughts on the Journey Home**

It was a warm day in spring. The trees swayed to the song in the wind carrying the melody of old with the enhancement of the bird's melodies as they fly from tree to tree, welcoming the return of their prince from the war after the fading shadows. The once shaded darkness of the wood was now almost gone along with the foul creatures that had taken hold of it. The trees shimmered emeralds the grass a soft shade of peridot, the colors of returned life after many years of strife. Legolas breathed the fresh air no longer having to feel on edge from the once growing shadows that plagued his land and people.

It has been almost one year now since the end of the war and he was now finally returning back home back to his beloved adar. He craved his father's presence and warmth. Before leaving Mirkwood he had felt like his adar was too strict on him, too protective making him feel almost caged in like an animal in a trap. He never quite understood why his father was this way with him, always worrying trying to keep him at arms reach. Not until he left to Imladris and off on the quest of the ring had he finally realized all the torturous sites that his father had tried so hard to protect him from. Protect. What he took for being stubborn, cold, and depriving had actually been care, love, and protection from the cruelty of war.

He hung his head with a frustrated sigh in self disappointment at the remembrance of the last wards he had spoken to his father after they had gotten into another of their many arguments about how Legolas was only to go to Imladris to send a message then come right back to the wood, and just like his reckless self he had disobeyed his father out of spite and curiosity to go off on a journey where the return from it alive was very slim, and throughout the journey he hadn't even sent word to his father as to how he faired which he was sure was only going to worry his father senseless. During the journey he was too focused on the quest and still mad at his father from their last encounter that the thought of sending a message never went past a thought.

_\\Flash back\\_

_Thranduil sat at his study looking down at parchment filled with messages and reports on his realm. He massaged his temples with a deep sigh before looking up at his son "Ion-nin… I called you here so that you can run an errand for me" He spoke softly with a stern look in his eyes obviously hiding his exhaustion and fatigue behind a serious mask, and succeeding to hide it from people who did not know him well. Legolas bowed his head to his king "What is it that you wish of me ada?" He was curious as to what it was sense his father only trusted him with important errands, other than the usual patrol in the wood._

"_You are to go to Imladris and send a letter to Lord Elrond." He stood as he continued to speak and walked over to a side table, and pored two goblets of Dorwinion wine setting one against his lips to sip after handing the other to his son. Legolas couldn't help the fluter of freedom in his heart and the edges of his mouth forming a smile at the thought of finally being able to leave beyond the woods "You will go to Imladris send the message to Lord Elrond and then you will come straight back with no delay" he stressed to last part as he studied his son waiting for his displeasure in the matter. The woods were growing darker and more dangerous and he did not wish for his son to come back under even more dangerous circumstances than the usual, and if it were possible he wouldn't send Legolas out at all but the message needed to be sent and with haste. Sure enough Legolas set the goblet down with out even a glance at it and began to protest, his smile faded into a frown "Ada can I not stay for a couple of days at least to visit Elladan and Elrohir? It's been far too long sense I've seen them last, and too long sense I've left past the wood" Thranduil couldn't help but to role his eyes at the thought of his son with those two menaces once again and their adopted human brother Estle. He shook his head and took another gulp of his wine not savoring its taste like he usually would. At the moment he needed all the wine he had for the inevitable argument that was forming "No. You will do as I say and come back right after giving in the message. I do not have the time to spare you to your tricks with the twins and their human brother, nor does their father have the time to fix the damages of these tricks as if you were all elflings in need of being taken care of. We are in dark times Ion-nin and-" he was cut off by his sons continuous protest. "We are always in dark times! Why can you not spare me two days from this wood and from you! All you care about is what you want and you never stop to think of what I want!" the words were like knives to Thranduils heart at hearing the hurtful words leaving his beloved sons lips, his chest tightened at the thought of his son not wanting to be near him, yet his expression remained neutral as the words repeated over and over in his head. Had he truly pushed his precious green leaf so far as to no longer wanting to be with him? He watched his son fume from rage and stomp towards the door not waiting for his father's response, and right before he left he whispered loud enough for his elven hearing to catch the words no parent would want to hear from their child " I Hate you…" and with that Legolas slammed the door to his fathers study leaving his only parent stunned and in utter sadness from his words. _

_/End of Flash back/_

Legolas truly felt remorse at what he told his father. He would never be capable of hating his loving adar no matter what his father said or did. His chest ached wishing he had turned back that day to apologies to his ada before leaving to Rivendell, and to tell him how much he loved him and that he did not mean the words he said. His stubbornness and pride in a moment of anger, however, had him leave without even waiting for his father to see him off safely. He raised his head looking up at the evening sky afraid to meet his ada yet longed for the moment to feel safe in his loving arms once again, hoping for his fathers forgiveness. The song calmed into the first hours of the night and the trees helped guide him home through the now darkened road ahead with nothing but his elven glow for lighting. He moved his horse forward into a jog once he noticed how close he had gotten to home, recognizing the trees that managed to stay away from being tainted by the shadows. Little did he know of the steely green eyes that watched him from the canopy of trees with a cold glare and a toothy grin 'The princeling is back to find a marvelous surprise' it thought and hissed in its own mind before sinking back into the thick of the wood.


	2. Chapter 2: Fading Hope

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or The Hobbit. I'm only doing this for personal pleasure. Thank you for reading and for the reviews! **

**Chapter 2: Fading Hope**

Pain. Agonizing pain was what he felt. Every muscle in his body ached and burned, his senses screaming and searching for comfort but there was none. He was also extremely tired disabling him on opening his eyes to watch for his surroundings. The last memory he could recall before recently awaking was a pair of green hues smirking down at him as its jaws parted and sunk its teeth into his shoulder once again…again? Ah yes his memories were beginning to return as he tried to push back the pain that his body was alerting him of.

_/Flash back/_

_Thranduil stepped out and went to his now well-known 'lounging place', which was his son's garden. Ever since he heard of his sons departure for that fools quest he had grown very worried which left him with many sleepless and restless nights. His son's garden would bring him much peace to a certain extent, as he would recall the countless happy memories that were made there through the past two millennia with his son and late wife. He grew fond of this repeated routine and almost looked forward to it when he would realize that he would have another sleepless night. Galion had found him there once and scolded him for not being in bed and then continued to scold him for not having at least one guard out their with him, but the king only waved off his friends concerns and paid no heed to them. _

_Now he wished he had for that early morning that he decided to step out to the gardens, he was too busy thinking through the memories he had last recalled and tried to sort them out to where he had left off. His deep thoughts had distracted him from the change in the song, the trees warnings to their king, and the ruffling sounds behind him. As he neared the corner to the gardens gates he felt a hard blow to his head making him stumble forward, it was hard enough to give him a severe headache but that was all. He was about to rise quickly to see who it was that attacked him, and reaching for his dagger only to curse himself for having left it in his chambers thinking he would have no need for a weapon. Just as he was about to turn to see his attacker and ready himself to block the next swing, he felt another blow to the base of his neck making him fall quite ungracefully to the ground and pass out._

_/End of Flash back/_

He continued to tiredly curse himself for not paying attention to his surroundings that day as the memory continued to play out through his mind.

_/Flash back continues/_

_After being captured he woke with a horrible headache and found that he had been tied to a tree with his legs and arms being pulled apart from wrists and ankles. The ropes wrapped around his limbs were tightened mercilessly behind the tree leaving marks. He had no idea as to how long he had been passed out and furiously looked around for his attacker and now capturer as well, his elven sight looking around his surroundings in a very detailed manner trying to pick up any sign of life, yet his keen sense of hearing caught the disturbance first coming from above him in the trees. The creature was shaded so he knew not of what race it was and frankly didn't care of who or what ever it was. They were going to be punished dearly and severely for what they have done. Their wide eyes were hungry and lustful and his grin was sly and crazed, sending shivers down the kings back though he kept his expression steady with a deep frown of anger and disgust along with his infamous glare that could make the proudest and strongest of men, dwarf, and elf alike bow and shake in fear in his presence. Yet the creature showed no reaction. He heard it screech out a chuckle making his ears ring and his frown deepen. It sat there throughout the day watching him with out making a sound, leaving only a few times for reasons unknown before coming back only to sit in the same position with the same stare and grin making Thranduil second guess himself about whether the creature had really left or not. Many times he tried to get a reaction from the creature but was only responded with occasional widened grins or more low and screech like laughter. Thranduil finally gave up and tried to think of a way to free himself from his restraints._

_When the sun set in the horizon and the wood darkened and succumbed to the creatures of the night, that was when the creature suddenly pounced out of the branch it sat in and crawled up close to Thranduils face. He could feel its breath against his skin and its foul stench filling his lungs making him gag from disgust, and for a moment he almost, __**almost**__ wished it were an orc instead for he had never smelt anything more awful than this before. He could no longer bare the creature so close and moved his head away in the opposite direction "Get away creature! Your stench is more foul than an orc!" At that the creature's eyes finally displayed a new reaction and narrowed at the elf. It stepped back with a whispered growl; so quiet that Thranduil almost hadn't heard it even with his elven hearing. "You should watch what you say my king. You forget that you are at my mercy now. I will let your words pass this once" the creature finally spoke; its voice was raspy and harsh from obvious lack of use. Thranduil was almost shocked that the creature finally spoke sense he had been ignored the whole day. He then glowered at the being in front of him "I am at no ones mercy but Eru and the Valar, and I demand that you tell me why you have kidnapped me. What is it you hope to accomplish creature" Thranduil spat his last words yet kept his calm, and reformed his cold glare to the crouching figure that now hid in the shadows of the night. Its eyes quickly went back to its hungry and craving stare as it began to step closer again. This time Thranduil felt something press against his chest and many knife like claws pressed against his neck trailing down to his collar bone "Oh dear king I only wish to accomplish what any other living thing needs" It leaned into him again now its warm breath rapidly brushing against the elf's ear, as it almost seemed to be panting "I wish to feast on your royal blood. I hope its not too much to ask" it whispered and the screeched in laughter making Thranduils head jerk away yet failing to save his hearing from the sharpness of the sound. Once he recovered from the loud ringing he turned to look at the creature that seemed to be pacing back and forth in glee, it's heavy breathing was like that of a panicked animal. "Disgusting… if you think I'd let you spill one drop of my blood without a struggle then you're as stupid as an orc. Besides my people will be on their way soon, and when they come I'll personally cut your head off myself" It turned almost too quickly for Thranduil to react as it lunged at him giving out a loud crack in the quiet wood. Thranduil dared not to let out a cry of pain as he felt his rib crack and shift under the creatures hold, its claws digging into his skin and ripping his tunic when it released its hold "Don't spoil my fun now great king of the wood. It is your duty to satisfy the needs of those who you rule and protect no? I only take my share of you as one of the creatures of your wood. Besides I do plan to send you back to your people when the time is right" it smirked and pulled away stepping into the dim moon light and licked away at its claws that were covered in the reddish silver elven blood. Thranduil let out a shuddered sigh careful not to disturb the broken rib more as he watched the creature lick his blood in revulsion. "I'll be taking my fill from you every night until you have satisfied my hunger and quenched my thirst. And if you do struggle then I'll gladly __**play**__ along" it smirked and moved in closer once again licking its sharp teeth._

_/ End of flash back/_

It had been almost a week now sense he had been kidnapped, and just as the creature said, every night it would come and feed off of the elven king's blood, and with each passing night Thranduil gained more and more injuries from his constant struggle. Now he had lost too much blood and his body was covered in cuts, bruises and broken bones. He was too weak to fight back now and it seemed hopeless. No one has yet to find him and the trees around him had died many millennia ago, so he had no way of sending word to the woodland elves of his realm. He knew he was still in Green Wood but was in the oldest part of it where the trees hadn't survived the first shade that had come during the war of the Last Alliance. He now forced his eyes to open and looked up past the trees and saw that the sun was at its peak, giving him more time to think of what to do before night fall. Though there really was not much left to do. 'At this point with all these injuries…lack of food, water and blood…I wont survive another week…' he thought to himself as he let his head drop back forward too weak to keep it up long. He saw a withered green leaf at his feet and smiled softly 'My green leaf… if only I could see my son one last time…' His eyes fluttered shut with that last thought allowing his pain to pull him into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3 : Missing

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or The Hobbit. I'm only doing this for personal pleasure. Thank you for reading and any reviews or comments are helpful! **

**Chapter 3: Missing**

The bridge to the gates finally came to view as the blond elf trotted his horse towards it. A couple of guards on watch in the woods had spotted Legolas and escorted him the rest of the way back, over joyed that their prince has returned safe and sound. They spoke to him about how the war had affected many of his people however they were all pulling through and managed quite well especially now that their wood was beginning to grow beautiful once again into the Great Greenwood it had ounce been known as.

The gates opened the moment the guards at the gates saw the elves coming their way, allowing the prince entry into the elven realm. He sighed with relief as he entered, elegantly letting himself off his horse so that it could be taken to the stables to be washed and fed. He ran over to the doors of the palace expecting his father to be standing there waiting for him, but to his surprise he wasn't. A shot of disappointment and worry went through him wondering if his father was still upset and refused to meet him. He did however see two of his fathers most trusted friends waiting for him. Galion his father's adviser and the Captain of the Guard Tathar stood with gentle smiles by the doors that led to his home taking turns to pull their prince into a tight and welcoming embrace.

The first to speak was Galion who held onto Legolas' hand happily "My my look at who finally decided to come back home, and with no injuries!" His eyes were filled with shock, wonder, and something else, which the blond couldn't quite figure out. He waved the thought away mentally and smiled widely at his guardian and caretaker "Yes Galion I am unharmed and quite healthy. Is it such a shock? I'm sure it is not the first time that I return without injuries" Tathar gave out an unelf like snort followed by a chuckle, receiving an amused look from his friend and an arched brow from Legolas "Come now my Prince when is the last time you came back home without even a bump or scratch on you other than today! The Valar have finally answered our prayers though they've been answered quite late" Gallion was now the one to laugh and shake his head leading his Princeling inside "Oh my dear Las don't bother trying to remember a memory that never was" Galions comment set both elves in a fit of laughter leaving Legolas confused and frowning at the his eldars teasing as they lead him inside.

After a few moments of more teasing, bickering and laughter Legolas found himself in familiar halls being taken to his chambers. He abruptly stopped walking and looked towards Galion who was leaning against the captain chuckling together "Galion where is ada? I wish to greet him before retiring to my room" he was not sure if Galion or Tathar knew of the argument that occurred between him and his father, and did not wish to reveal any details to them. He felt a light squeeze from Tathar on his shoulder as the two elves stood silently beside him. After what seemed like an eternity of uncomfortably silence, Legolas was about to ask again when he felt the gentle hand squeeze his shoulder a little firmer making him turn to Tathar, and there it was. That same look he saw in Galion earlier that he ignored was now in Tathar's warm hazel gaze. Legolas shivered as he stared at eyes that showed nothing but worry and desperation. His heartbeat began to quicken, as he hesitated to swallow a lump that was forming in his throat before asking again "Where is my adar…?" The two elves looked at each other from over the prince's shoulder not know what to say. Galion shook his head and lowered his gaze down to the floor giving Legolas' hand a squeeze, both elves trying to comfort and prepare the elf for the news "Legolas…your ada…the king…he…he is missing…" Legolas stared at the brunet, his expression blank, trying to find any sign that would hint that he was joking and that it was just another one of the advisers tricks he would do to make him feel remorse when ever he made his father worry.

Nothing.

Worried blue eyes quickly turned from the bowing head before him to meet hazel for reassurance hoping that they would burst out laughing any moment from this 'trick' but he was only answered with a light nod from the captain.

Legolas went pale. A king did not just simply go missing from with in his own realm, especially not his father. His mind began to work quickly at finding a solution on where his father might be. He could have gone out to visit his mothers grave but he never left without informing at least his two most trusted friends, and when he did leave he would always come back. The only other explanations were that the remaining creatures that still roamed the woods attacked his father if he had gone out beyond the gates.

That thought quickly sent chills and another wave of panic over the prince. What if his dear ada was gravely injured and struggling, or what if he was dead…no. No he would not let himself think that, his father couldn't have faded, it wasn't an option that he would accept so easily.

He quickly closed his eyes and calmed himself ignoring his surroundings, remembering the bond he had with his father. He let himself slip into that dimension where he could sense his father's fea through their bond. A sharp pain twanged at his chest. The once bright light of his father was no longer there. _'no…Valar NO… ADA?! Ada where are you?! You can't be gone…you cant be dead! Ada answer me!'_ He desperately called out to his father through their bond as he panicked, and looked around for any sign of his father's presence. Tears began to make their way down the princes cheeks from fear of having lost his ada, alarming the two elves beside him who he still ignored as he frantically searched for his fathers glow.

There.

He found it. It was dangerously small. What once was a radiant, warm glow of strength, pride, and love, was now nothing but a flickering spark struggling to stay alive. Legolas quickly yet hesitantly hovered his hands around the small light allowing his own energy to transmit into the small light to help it grow again. After a few moments of strengthening his father, even if just a little he tried to call out to him again _'Ada…' _he couldn't help the wavering voice as he spoke sense he was still very fearful for his fathers well being. After seeing his fea so small and weak, Legolas knew his adar was fading. _'Saes ada …I beg of you… answer me…I fear for you…' _after a few moments the glow between his hands flickered when he suddenly heard a weakly hushed voice _'I-Ion…nin…'_ It pained him to hear his father so weak. He was so used to that strong smooth voice, that for a moment he almost hadn't recognized this new soft voice that called out to him. Never had he heard his father speak with such a horse voice in all his years. He pushed aside the thought and struggled to keep in a cry. _'Ada where are you? Tell me where you are so that I may bring you home'_ The silence that came again didn't make Legolas feel any better and only made his fear peek _'Ada?!' _He was panicking. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help it, his father was taking too long to answer _'Ada if you can hear me open our bond more so that I may see what you see. Let me know where you ar-' _a sudden shutter echoed around him cutting him off. He focused on the small flickering light _'no…legolas…leave…leave…the wood'_ He was shocked. Was his father truly telling him to leave after he not only just arrived but was also trying to find and help him? He shook his head in defiance as a thought came to mind _'NO! No ada I will not leave! I will not leave you to fade! If you are still mad at me from the last we spoke then-' _

'_Saes Legolas!' _He shrank away from the glowing orb that lightly grew from his fathers slightly louder and demanding tone, but the small outburst only caused the light to shrink as it seemed to take much energy from the king who was now speaking in a much lower voice making the young elf strain his hearing _'My son…you must…leave…for…your safe-' _Right before the elven king could finish the bond between them had been opened to the fullest allowing Legolas a glimpse of where his father was, but he was unable to take a longer look as sudden waves of pain ran through his body. He fell to his knees yelling out and whimpering from the sudden pain he felt through the bond, and cried at the agonizing scream he heard from his father. What he felt was only a third of what his father truly felt, and yet just that much of his pain was unbearable. The last thing he heard before falling into a pain caused slumber were the worried voices of Tathar and Galion, along with the flashing image he saw through his fathers sight. Wide green eyes hiding in the shadows of dead trees, slowly reaching out with claw like nails towards him.

Hey there, to everyone following my story. I have final exams at the moment so I'm not sure when will be the next time for me to post the next chapter. Plus if this current chapter has any errors what so ever I apologies in advance. I wrote this right before finals so it's slightly rushed but I hope you all enjoy it either way. Next Chapter will be up when I'm free to type it and after that I'll try to post one chapter per week if I'm free.

Thank you so much for the support and reviews they mean a lot to me! I was actually going to stop at the first Chapter sense I only typed it from a simple Idea that came to mind, but I got reviews encouraging me to right more chapters so I'll continue.

Again thank you all and enjoy the drama! I know I do ;)

P.S. any type of criticism is accepted so that I may improve in my writing skills.

Ada/Adar : Father, dad

Saes: Please

Ion nin : My son

Fea : Soul

**The Rave Evermore**


	4. Chapter 4: The Struggle

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or The Hobbit. I'm only doing this for personal pleasure. Thank you for reading and any reviews, comments, or ****criticism**** are helpful! Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4: The Struggle **

The darkness was blissful. There was no pain. No worries or doubts to plague his thoughts, and no physical or mental hurt, just a peaceful emptiness. It seemed as though his whole life was a mere dream of something that never was and deep down he hoped it never had been. The loss of his father followed almost too soon by the fading of his mother, and his beautiful wife with her horrid death. Though her passing was years after his parents, their time together was still a mere blink of an eye in his life. His most valuable treasure after so much loss was his son. The arguments they had, and the hurtful words they would throw at each other out of rage. His anger would get the better of him, but no matter how proud and stubborn he was he would always, always go back to his green leaf to apologize. He wished he could have given more of his time to his only child and heir however the duty of a king never seemed to end. Especially during these dark times they were living in. He shook his head mentally and sighed. 'Now I will never see his cheerful smile again. Nor will I touch the golden silk strands of his hair and watch it slip through my fingers. Most importantly…I will not be able to apologize for being such a neglectful and stern parent' Thranduil smirked to himself sadly. It seemed like the darkness managed to block everything out except for regret. He allowed himself to fall deeper into the abyss welcoming its cold peace.

He was just about to let go of everything when he felt a sudden surge of energy run through him 'what…what is happening?' he thought somewhat annoyed with a tinge of despair. It just couldn't end no matter how much he wanted it to; his cursed immortal life just never let go. He suddenly felt familiar warmth surround him followed by an even more familiar voice. Legolas. He could hear his sons voice call out to him and noticed the wavering fear in his tone. He was suddenly back to his physical senses and began to feel his aching body flare in pain, and quickly bit his lip to stifle a gasping cry. He struggled to keep a distant bond between him and his son 'He can not know my pain… if he senses it…he will recklessly come to my aid…and that…thing…will get him as well…' he heard his green leaf call out to him in a more panicked tone now from his lack of response. He didn't know how long he struggled to limit their bond until he was finally able to respond _'I-Ion…nin…' _he winced at the sound of his own voice. It was harsh and sore reminding him of how parched he was. Every word he spoke scratched and raked at the back of his dried throat. The elven king struggled to focus on his sons voice trying not to worry him any more than he obviously already was. He wished he had been left to drown in the cooling empty depth, but Legolas' pleading calls kept him from fading, bringing forth his fatherly instincts that forced him to stay alive for his son's sake. He heard the soothing voice once again and tried to interpret what he was saying, while also battling to keep his pain to himself and his voice in as much a steady tone as possible. Again it took him a while to gain as much strength and self control to reply as fast as he could, while his son's words were just too panicked and fast spoken for a quick reply. The moment he heard Legolas question him he sensed that his time connected through the bond was running thin as he heard the soft pitter-patter of the creature in the lifeless trees around him. It was enough warning to make himself rush to speak; yet it only managed to cause a shudder at the sharp pang he felt at the back of his head. He regained his composure, or at least what was left of it to answer his son _'no…Legolas…leave…leave…the wood' _He cursed himself for not having the energy to even form a normal sentence without gasping and struggling for breath.

He struggled…for breath?

This was very unusual. Alarmingly unusual now that he actually focused more. He wasn't supposed to feel out of breath from speaking through the bond. It was a mental way of contacting and connecting with loved ones not physical. So why was it causing him to struggle? He allowed those thoughts to fade away for now since time was running short, the pitter-patter getting slightly louder as the monstrosity creped in closer to the small clearing.

Legolas' rising voice snapped him back to what his son was telling him, and realized he was mentioning their last encounter in attempt to apologize, and at the moment there was no time for it. He gathered as much of his strength and raised his own voice to quiet his son _'Saes Legolas!' _he felt drained just from that slight outburst but shook his weariness away. He had time for rest later though it wouldn't be a pleasant one. He next spoke with a quieted voice close to a whisper; his throat hurt too much, again a disturbing fact since he wasn't actually physically using his voice. _'__My son…you must…leave…for…your safe-' _He suddenly felt a sharp jab twist into his side making himyell out in pain and lose his concentration on restraining the bond. He knew his heir was feeling his pain when he heard his anguished cry at the back of his mind that quickly faded once the bond was cut off.

He growled in pain and anger as he looked up at the savaged varmint beside him who had caused him to lose his concentration which ultimately caused his son to feel unneeded pain and suffering, even if just for a moment. He was strong willed and built thus enduring his pain for a while longer was tolerable. Now that he sensed his son's return he would fight against his fading to return to his green leaf. He would not think selfishly again and leave his son behind. Not yet. Not now, and not ever, as long as his son's immortal life continued on and his body still drew breath then so would he.

"What is it you were doing _my king_?" the creature sarcastically spit out as it twisted the dagger deeper into Thranduil 's side while caressing his cheek with its other clawed like hand, before pulling out and licking away the red substance off the sharp steel while watching the new wound poor out more of the elf's precious blood. Blood, which the king couldn't spare more of if he wanted to survive.

When IT saw the elf mumbling to himself and seemed to be in a trance, It knew exactly what that spaced out look was, and allowing it to continue would have spoiled Its game of _hide and seek_.

Thranduil only glared and turned away not wanting to lay eyes on the _thing. _"I had the privilege of witnessing the return of _our prince_" it cooed and licked it's lips thirstily "I do so hope he tastes as swell as his adar or I will be so very disappointed indeed" It stepped away and circled around the tree that Thranduil was tied to, appearing on his other side to look into the kings icy glare. "Oh but what if he tastes even better! Wouldn't that be so utterly splendid!" it moaned and cried out in crazed delight leaning against the dead trunk "I can almost taste it! Feel it slide down my throat!" It laughed hysterically, its words causing Thranduils heart to pound hard in his chest in fear for his son, while his thoughts wore flooded in disgusted despair at the thought of this THING literally sucking the life out of his one and only precious child. That was a vision he would make sure would never happen, not as long as he still carried breath in his lungs, and a beat in his chest.

I sudden jerk of the creatures head caused Thranduil to focus on it again and away from his thoughts. In a hastily fast move, its hand found its way to the elven kings throat and tightened its grip "Oh now I'm hungry and I don't think I can wait for tonight" its smirk widened if possible, with a flick of its tongue over its dry lips.

A couple of days after his capture, Thranduil had finally managed a clear glimpse of the repulsive being before him. Its crouched body was nothing but skin and bone. Itscomplexion was ashen gray with a wrinkled and dried surface that slid over sharp edged bones with each movement. Teeth sharp and almost as grayed as it's skin if not for the yellowish red stains that were surrounded by mere slits for lips that were almost always curled up into a wide smirk. The most haunting part about It were the eyes. Dark shaded hues engulfed abnormally large green eyes, which sunk into Its skull. Eyes that seemed to dance at the sight of his blood, and filling with revolting ecstasy every time it got a _taste_. If Thranduil were ever to survive this ordeal he was sure that those eyes would haunt him for many years to come.

Of course everything changes in due time, which seemed to apply to this _thing _as well. It still looked dead however with each passing day, the more blood it consumed from him the stronger is seemed to get. It now stood with a straight posture, no longer crouched. Its body seemed to swell in health causing the illusion of its large eyes to shrink into that of a normal size, yet they still held their unhidden feelings of need along with that blasted unwavering smirk. Now that the elf king was focused and the creature in a somewhat _better_ state, he realized as it leaned in closer that it almost….'no…it can not be possible…' he squinted his eyes and realized skin pointing out from beneath its matted hair 'Oh Valar…such a creature…' Thranduil's face twisted in pain and shock going pale at his new undeniable discovery, his mind went blank as he continued to stare almost dismissing the new pain that shot down his back as sharp razors sank into the skin that connected between his neck and shoulder. The pointed skin came in clearer view, revealing a trait he knew too well. The pointed ears of an elf…this _thing_…is an _elf_…

Ada/Adar : Father, dad

Saes: Please

Ion nin : My son

**By: The Raven Evermore**


	5. Chapter 5: Unraveled

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or The Hobbit. I'm only doing this for personal pleasure. Thank you for reading and any reviews, comments, or ****criticism**** are helpful! Enjoy.**

**Chapter 5: Unraveled **

After his collapse Legolas had been carried to his chambers. The two eldar patiently yet worriedly waited for their prince to wake. They knew he had attempted to contact the king through the bond they shared however they knew not of what happened, and were sent into a frenzy when the younger elf fainted. Although they worried about his well being they knew he needed this rest after such a long tiresome journey back home which was followed by unlikely news, so they dared not wake him.

Legolas soon woke the next morning with a groan at the sound of a whispered soothing song from the trees. He raised a hand to his head rubbing his temples in attempt to get rid of the headache he had. His thoughts and memories were all a blur, and for a moment he even forgot where he was until he heard a worried voice. He could have sworn that he was back in his 'second home' in other words the healing ward, and that it was his father beside him trying to reach him through the haze in his mind like the usual routine. He would have believed his thoughts longer if he hadn't opened his eyes.

There at the foot of his bed was a brunet and not the pale golden glow of his father, yet the soft dark eyes held much worry almost like his ada's would have if he had been there beside him. He frowned in confusion and searched around the room for his dear Adar when it hit him. He was not going to find his ada. For once in all his life his father was not at his bedside to make sure his ion was alright, and though in the past Legolas had wished his father wouldn't worry about him and had even kicked him out a few times, he never thought the day would come when he'd be so desperate to just lay eyes on his father. He felt like a vulnerable elfling knowing that his father wasn't there.

"Legolas… Are you feeling better?" He turned to focus on the brunet who stepped in closer, now sitting at the edge of the bed. It seemed like the captain had left while he slept. The prince swallowed hard trying to collect his thoughts and nodded "Aye…I'm alright…" he sat up and winced feeling almost every part of his body ache. Some areas ached more than others. He remembered the pain he felt towards the end of his connection with his father and gasped at the horrible memory. He looked up at his guardian with wide fear filled eyes, and took a firm hold of his hand "Galion! Ada! Ada is hurt! We-"

Galion quickly hushed the prince and laid him back sensing that he needed him to stay calm before he collapsed again. He had figured that there was something wrong when Legolas suddenly collapsed "Saes Legolas. Don't rush yourself, you'll only make your condition worse I'm sure you don't wish to faint again" Once he was sure the prince wasn't going to pounce out of bed he sat back and pat his leg lightly yet soothingly "Before you utter another word allow me to explain to you what has happened while you've been gone. I'm quite sure you'd like to know how your father was able to go missing in his own kingdom" Galion rolled his eyes remembering how much he warned his stubborn friend to not leave to the gardens alone and unarmed especially at the late hours he was leaving at, but did he listen? Obviously not. He was going to lecture his _king_ when they found him, hopefully soon. He watched as Legolas nodded his head silently and eased into his pillow again and calming himself. Galion took a deep breath and frowned deeply "First of all if you think Tathar and I don't know about the fight before you left then you are mistaken, but we will talk about that later with Tathar present. I'm sure he has much to _talk _to you about what happened" He saw the _elfling_ curl up lightly with a pained and sorrowful expression showing how terrible he felt about the last fight, and refraining from making any eye contact. "Now, back to our king. A month or so after you left on your journey the king had decided that he would visit your garden at very late hours of the night and would stay there till morning and he has religiously followed this routine till the day he disappeared a week ago. I warned him not to leave his chambers, and when that didn't work I told him to have guards go with him and keep watch and for him to carry a weapon! But your stubborn adar would always send the guards away! And can you believe that he even went into the wood alone just to lose them! That damned Thranduil! When we find him I'll chain him to his bed for a month!" Galion was now pacing the room fuming with frustration and anger, and of course worry. Out of all the kings friends Galion and Tathar were the only ones who still casually called him by name unless they were attending formal events of course. He sighed and dropped himself into one of the chairs beside the fireplace, giving his back to the bed and looked out the balcony, tapping his fingers against the smooth wood "You are as stubborn and wild as your ada Las… but ironically not as reckless…and here I thought my days of worry for him had ended the day he was crowned…"

Legolas stared at the elf before him a little stunned, and if the moment hadn't been so serious he was sure he would have been sprawled in laugher from the advisers outburst. First of all since when had his father ever been more reckless than he was? He would most definitely find out the story or stories behind that later on. Second why had his father refused to be accompanied by the guards, and most importantly why was he leaving his chambers to go to his garden at night? "Galion why was ada going to my garden at late hours of the night?" he then sat up again but staid in bed focusing on each movement that the brunet made as he turned to look at the empty fireplace "Your ada had told me he was having trouble sleeping and that the nights when he did find sleep were restless and his dreams were plagued with nightmares…he did not specify what he saw but one night I heard him yell out your name…_Maybe_ if you had sent an occasional letter to insure your _one and only parent_ that his _one and only child_ was still alive he would have found better nights…" Legolas was sure that this was part of his punishment from his guardian. When ever Legolas had hurt Thranduil , Galion would tell Legolas _his thoughts_ on the matter to make him feel worse about how he had wronged his ada eventually making him apologize. Even though Thranduil _ordered_ his friend to stop _sharing his thoughts _with the prince he never did, and as usual Galion managed to make Legolas feel worse, and his list of how he wronged his father this time was growing longer.

The silence that fell upon them was quite uncomfortable for the prince since he didn't know how to justify his actions, and frankly there were no justifications. He had no excuse for not sending word of how he fared and honestly one reason to why he accepted the quest in Imladris was out of spite to show that he would _not allow _his father to _control _his life. He dropped his gaze down to the bed sheets in shame once again and the silence continued until Galion decided to speak again "Your father did not take the news well when he received a letter from Imladris informing him that you left on the quest of the ring. I think you have suffered enough of my _sharing_ for today so I wont tell you how he reacted to the letter… however Lord Elrond was thoughtful enough to send occasional letters informing us that you were alright to reassure us all" Legolas could only sit quietly and struggle to swallow the tight knot in his throat. Again the room fell silent, and for a few moments the prince was so lost in his feelings of guilt that he hadn't sensed Galion rise from his seat, and wrap his arms around him firmly. Legolas hugged him back tightly yearning for the warmth and comfort of another, and though the embrace helped calm him it was still far from comforting. The only person who could truly set him in complete comfort and calmness was his ada. He closed his eyes and continued to silently hug his guardian; the ache in his body was fading away yet the ache in his chest continued to sting and burn in remorse.

Legola's began to remember why he ached since he didn't get the chance to remember anything from the night before do to his _lecture_. Pieces of his memory began to resurface pulling him into another panic. His eyes shot open as he pulled away from Galion, blue hues meeting brown "GALION I REMEMBERED! ADA WAS FADING!" his breathing quickened as the memories flooded back into his mind. The king's weak voice, his gasping after every word, and the immense pain he felt right before their bond had been cut. His heart began to beat so loudly in his chest, he was sure the elf beside him could hear it. "He is fading Galion! I need to find Ada before he gets any weaker!" Legolas couldn't hold in the few tears that trailed down his cheeks. He had felt so much fear the night before when he thought his great king and ada had faded, and although he was relieved that he had arrived on time to bring his father back from the darkness, his fathers pain that he partially felt hadn't kept him from worrying any less.

Galion was in complete shock. He didn't know what to say as the elf's words rang in his ears. The great king of the wood _could not_ be fading. He and Tathar had discussed the high possibility of not finding the king completely unharmed, but fading? Had their king really been hurt this severely? Yet the mere thought seemed impossible! Their strong willed and stubborn friend had been through much in his life, and it would take a lot to bring him down to the point of fading. However his son surely would not lie or mistaken his ada's fading. The king needed to be found with much haste, but where should they look?! They have already searched most of the wood and not even the trees could remember where our king is! _'The damned forgetful beings' _he thought annoyingly. Galion closed his eyes calming his mind. If the king were truly in this much trouble then two panicked elves would do no good. He needed to calm his own thoughts then calm that of the young one before him.

Legolas quickly threw his legs off the side of his bed almost jumping to the floor, ignoring the firm hand that pressed down on his chest in a failed attempt to keep him down. He was trying to remember more of the night before while stumbling over a few times due to his aching body, the whole time ignoring Galion's protests.

He began to pull on a change of cloths when one of the emerald broaches on his dresser caught his eye. It was one of the palest green broaches he owned, and after a long moment of staring at it he remembered something. Wide green eyes. Eyes that were looking down at him…no… not him. The king. He shivered at the vivid memory and though he didn't want to remember that memory any clearer than he had already, he knew he had to for his father's sake. He closed his eyes leaning against his dresser, trying to remember anything helpful. He remembered a glance at the ground and saw flashes of deep red and gray. Then he tried to go back to when he saw the eyes and recalled the dusted gray trees that have held no life in them in quite some time. The sight in his memories made him frown. From all his years living in Mirkwood he had never seen dead trees in that number and so close to each other, and yet neither had he seen such a group of dying trees in any of the other forests he had been to. So where was this? Surely if he had been their he would have remembered…wouldn't he? "Dead trees…" He mumbled to himself looking back down at the broach, so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed the sudden alert expression that his friend wore "What did you say?" Galion stepped away from the bedside and quickly made his way to the prince, grabbing his forearms firmly. "Legolas what did you see?" his voice was urgent, stern, and demanding all at once that Legolas almost took a step back from the sudden heavy atmosphere around the Adviser. "I-I saw trees. Gray trees that almost looked like the ones in our wood…but they were dead and bare" Galion seemed to be holding his breath as he let out a long sigh, a bit of the tension seemed to leave his body. "No wonder we haven't found him yet! How could we have forgotten that part of the wood?!" Galion could have kicked himself and Tathar if he had been there for their own lack of remembrance. "Legolas there is no time to explain. If what you say is true then the king is still in Mirkwood and time is not on our side it seems. We need to leave now and with haste." Galion rushed to the door of the room and flung it open before running down the halls to arrange their departure to retrieve the king. Legolas was once again startled by the adviser and quickly followed behind hoping that they would not arrive too late.

**{ Heya SnoCat ! I wanted to thank you for your lovely and helpful reviews and tips! I always forget the difference between sense and since n words like those but that's why there are people out there who help correct people like me XD. This is kinda a late reply to you but better late then never right?**

**Now I knoooow and that I'm a few days behind schedule on posting this new chapter but a girls gotta live her life no. Anyhoo Hopefully I'll get to posting more regularly and "on time" cause I'm anal that way *****don't report for the bad word this story is rated M after all*****…..don't ask why its rated M it's just to be on the safe side XP. Anyways just for a heads up next chapter will be kind of a time skip? But it wont skip too far just that I wont describe the looong boring ride that Legolas,Galion, and Tathar will have. Plus next Chapter belongs to Thrandy *****yes I call the king Thrandy***** So we'll see if I'm in a good mood when I type up his chapter, wow I actually have some horribly good ideas incase im not in a good mood! Poor Thrandy I might make him hurt too much! I didn't describe his injuries before cause I'm not sure if people are into detailed injuries, but if you all want me to be a bit more detailed with his injuries then I'll try! Let me know if you want more injury/physical hurt details or not! Thanks for the Follows and Favs! Until next chapter!}**

**P.S. My Galion may sound like a little mean ass but he is really like….a worried mother/wife type of person? but hides their worry and anger or disappointment behind a mask of sarcasm, mean words, and payback…if that makes sense lol. You may understand what I mean later on. SO DON'T HATE HIM XP.**

The Raven Evermore


	6. Chapter 6 : Wavering

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or The Hobbit. I'm only doing this for personal pleasure. Thank you for reading and any reviews, comments, or ****criticism**** are helpful! Enjoy.**

**Chapter 6: Wavering **

The night had passed too slowly, slower than the previous nights. Was it due to his life clinging onto the hope of being found or worry for a reckless son? Most definitely the later. Thranduil had long lost all hope in being found when he tried to accept the abyss in his mind, only to be interrupted by his sweet ion…why? All this time he waited just to hear the soft voice of his son and anxiously awaiting his return, but why was it that when he wanted to just leave everything behind his son would bring him back, returning his lost hope. This was the second time Legolas had kept him from fading.

_/Flash Back /_

_He sat by the window holding a necklace in one hand while clutching his chest with the other, his hand over his shattered heart. He looked into the distance yet stared at nothing as tears endlessly trailed down his porcelain cheeks. He did not know how many hours or even days that passed since he had moved from his chair by the window. He had locked himself away into his chambers; no one dared to disturb the grieving king unless to set a tray of food on his desk and return only to collect the untouched platters. Galion himself only spoke to the king a couple of times to try and persuade him to eat anything but was replied with nothing but an empty sorrowful stare from the broken king._

_Time passed, Thranduil got weaker, and he was yearning to fade and be with his love again. After many nights of solitude he decided to just let go of everything. He lay in bed closing his eyes to silently accept his sorrowful fate when he felt a tug at his robes._

_He ignored._

_And then came another tug stronger than the first yet the king did not bother to open his eyes. He wanted to ignore and forget everything and just be in a darkened bliss. Then without any warning something heavy landed on the king's abdomen making him groan and open his eyes. He frowned deeply _wanting to get rid of this disturbance, until his eyes adjusted to the dark and there he saw a glowing bundle curled up on his lap. "Ada…Please ada…don't leave me too…don't leave me like Nana…" _His heart would have shattered again if it hadn't already been. The soft cracking voice of his child's pleading had brought him back to reality. How could he have been so blind to forget about his son? No matter how grief stricken he was he shouldn't have been so selfish as to leave behind this innocent child and orphan him. His eyes stung as fresh tears began to drop down to locks of gold beneath him. He wrapped his arms around the child and brought him close to his chest, his weakened body shook and shivered but all he cared about was his new reason to survive. His reason to live. His Green leaf. He rocked the child to sleep in his arms and vowed to never leave him, and to raise him well and be the best father he can be to him._

_/End of Flash Back/_

Thranduil sighed with a shudder, feeling his broken ribs press against his lungs like blunt knives raking the inside of his chest hard enough to only cause scrapes that burned as they would rub against the same area over and over again with every breath he took.

He sensed the heat from the morning sun against his own heated skin. The _feeding _of the previous night had caused his condition to worsen. His wounds flared hues of red and leaked a sickly yellow puss from infection. He was sure that the most severe gashes and stabs had gone deep to the bone. Soon than later Thranduil would be too weak and tired to fight for life no matter how hard he'd try, and eventually he would be forced to succumb to Mandos Halls.

He struggled to open his eyes and stay awake in attempt to welcome a new day and lay eyes on Anar's radiance, but even that was beyond his capabilities now. His eyelids seemed too heavy to lift, as did the rest of his body, which now hung from the tied rope that dug into skin around his wrists and ankles. He felt numbly stiff all over and had lost feeling in his left arm ever since that _vermin_ yanked at it with such brutality that it was now dislocated. At first the pain was so agonizingly sever from how slowly it had been pulled out that he had fainted, unable to handle the torcher. When he came to, he sensed that his muscles had seemed to shred at the harshness disabling him to move that limb, which now after so long has lost all sense in it.

Thranduil tried to count his wounds at first and have his energy focus on healing the most sever, but now all that energy and strength had been spent, and what ever was left was being used to make sure he would still hang onto that thin thread of life left in him.

Oh how he was filled with so much regret. Although he knew regretting would not help him there was truly nothing else to do, and it kept him from falling asleep. He knew if he were to sleep now he would most likely never wake again, and so he fought against his weariness and exhaustion by keeping his mind busy. He should have listened to his advisor, he should have spent more time with his son, he should have apologized to his dear child for his negligence, apologize to his people for being selfish at times and to the servants who had to deal with his foul temper. The list went on of all his regrets to anyone and everyone he knew.

Alas Anar was beginning to set now. How time passed so quickly when lost in thoughts and distractions. Again Thranduil tried to open his eyes to gaze upon the rising of Isil and the stars above, however his day spent on so much sorrowful thoughts had drained him mentally. He could no longer battle against the inevitable darkness casting over him pulling him into a calmed slumber. He tried to fight it, and even attempted to press one of his wounds against the dead bark behind him, resorting to pain as a way to stay awake, but it did not help. His body was still numb from lack of blood and circulation in most areas. His light movements were enough to cause him to pant heavily from exertion and again he went limp, hanging from his restraints. Just as he was about to fall into his deep slumber a yell came from behind him. He could'nt make out who or what it was. Most likely the creature. He did not care and could not focus in order to even try and care. Again a yell came from behind, closer than before followed by more voices, yet in Thranduils drifting conscience the voice only seemed to fade farther away. '_No help will come..'_ he thought groggily _'It is just my subconscious playing tricks…there is no one there but IT…'_ and with that last thought Thranduil slid into an exhausted sleep.

**Ok so about what I said posting every week….that might not work. I have a loooot of projects to work on for college so I might not always have the time + it gets hard sometimes to figure out what to write! (one reason why it took me long to finish this chapter) So no matter how long I take to post a new chapter I just want you all to know that im not going to give up on this story like other people have annoyingly done with their stories. And with that I hope you all "enjoy" this chapter. Until next time.**

The Raven Evermore


	7. Chapter 7: Desperation

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or The Hobbit. I'm only doing this for personal pleasure. Thank you for reading and any reviews, comments, or ****criticism**** are helpful! Enjoy~**

Chapter 7: Desperation

The group of elves road fast through the trees heading south towards Dol Guldur. Legolas road beside Tather who was leading the group of five including the prince. Galion had chosen to stay behind to tend to other matters.

Legolas had no idea where Tathar was leading them. He knew every part of the woodland realm that he was born and raised in yet he couldn't recalled not one area where a vast number of trees were dead, just as he saw through the kings eyes. He turned to look at Tathar ahead of him questioningly but kept his thoughts to himself. There would be time to satisfy his curiosity later, after they find the king.

The longer they road the more Legolas began to get on edge. They were nearing Dol Guldur, a place his adar had warned him from ever approaching. A sense of dread made his gut twist. What if there were still orcs in Dol Guldur, and that they were responsible for his father's poor condition? Rage and hatred built up inside him as his mind began to play out visuals of what they might have done to his father. His grip tightened around his horse's main making his knuckles turn white. The sun was already at its peek and they were still far from reaching the edge of Dol Guldur.

Throughout the whole ride, the group of six had only stopped once to rest the horses before riding hard again. To the prince's surprise and relief they had passed Dol Guldur by now and continued south. The sun was already touching the edge of the horizon and still they road on. A sense of unease settled in Legolas' chest at the sight of clouds. There would barely be any moon light tonight which may make their search harder, as well as keeping a watchful eye on any disturbances.

He had been gone for so long that he wasn't sure if it were safe to be out at night or not, and also wasn't sure if they could manage in an attack with such a small group. Despite the blonde's worries for any sudden attacks, his captain assured him that the woods were now safe enough to be in even at nightfall. At least it was, until the king's sudden disappearance.

Soon after the last raise of Anar had dimmed to darkness, the group finally reached the beginning of where they were headed. The prince's unease returned at his failed senses to pick up any sign of life as they came to a stop at what seemed to be a large column of black, most likely a tree thought the prince. A cloud came and went allowing the moons glow to brighten up the area.

Before them was indeed a large tree. It stood tall and deceivingly strong built yet lifeless. Its bark was as black as a bottomless pit, it's branches twitching at the slightest disturbance and some even broke off and turned to dust just before they reached the ground. A large hole was bitten out of the side revealing an almost equal shade of black from its hollowed inside. The prince reached out to caress the charred trunk but was stopped by Tathar who only shook his head silently before looking past the tree. Legolas followed his gaze not believing the vast number of trees in almost the same state, and only then he realized why his sense of hearing failed him.

There was nothing to hear. Not one sound.

Not even the wind dared to whistle or scream by in this scared land. The prince shivered lightly at the site. He was so used to being surrounded by the harmonic song of the trees and the sounds of the animals and creatures that lived in the woods, and yet here it was so deathly quiet his ears seemed to ring to fill the lack of sound around him. He suddenly felt so alone and his heart ached. Being here alone would most definitely make him go mad and the thought of his father being in such a dead baring atmosphere…well… it was no wonder his ada was so accepting of death.

The thought quickly made him refocus on why he was there in the first place. Thranduil. He had to find him fast and get him as far away from this dead land as possible.

But where was he? Throughout the ride he had tried many times to reach his adar through their bond but had no response from the other elf. Every time he entered the bond he held his breath in fear of not finding that lone small spark of what was left of his kings fea. Now he was going to try and use the bond to find his father. The closer he got to the area the closer he felt to Thranduil, reassuring him that they are in the right place and that his father is still holding on.

Without a second thought Legolas quickly began to venture out on foot into the dead wood in search of his ada. So many feelings had threatened to rise but he managed to keep them in check. He needed to have a focused mined if he wanted to be of any help to the king.

The others followed close behind seemingly as uncomfortable as the prince in such a dreadful atmosphere; all the elves seemed effected by the site except for Tathar. His gaze seemed distant at times as they walked deeper into the night leaving the young prince even more curious about the Eldars thoughts and the wood around them.

Tathar once again took the lead and began to scout around for any sign of life or the king "There doesn't seem to be anyone or anything here, so let us try and call out for Thranduil and hope he hears us. The faster we find him the faster we can tend to his injuries and leave this place…" the captain continued to search with haste not waiting for any replies from the group. Legolas was about to stop the captain and finally give in to his curiosity but reminded himself that now wasn't the time. He watched as the small group began to disperse into separate directions, yet not walking too far apart so as not to get lost. The last thing they needed was for someone else to go missing in this unknown area with a most likely unknown attacker out on the loose. They all began to call out for their king, keeping their guards up high, not knowing what to expect.

The deeper they walking the closer Legolas felt to Thranduil in their bond. His father's spark was flickering more than usual now worrying the prince. _'I will not lose you ada…I refuse to let you go…I can't lose you too'_ He tried to let his thoughts reach his adar, to try and get a response from him or to see any change in the spark to at least indicate that he heard, yet it staid the way it was. Flickering and shifting in size showing the apparent struggle Thranduil was fighting through between life and death. With out realizing it Legolas began to walk faster almost in a jog from his father's lack of response the whole day. He gradually began to run, hearing Tathar calling for him to stay close but his mind was filled with fearful thoughts. He could hear the captain call out to him but it was almost as if his mind went blank and couldn't register to the meaning of the words but that the only thing that made sense, was following this invisible tug that he felt. It was almost as if he had no control of his body and he didn't try to stop it. Deep down he felt that he would reach his ada if he let his senses and the close bond lead him.

Faster he ran in the same direction, never stopping to look back. He was close. He knew it some how; he could feel Thranduil's presence close by. His eyes scanned the area as he slowly came to a stop, focusing his surroundings trying as much as he can to see through the darkness. Occasional clouds would come and go allowing some of the moons glow to shine yet it wasn't frequent enough. He strained his eyes to seek what he came for in the almost pitch black space around him. His ada was near but where?! He was starting to lose patience and began to get frustrated with himself and the poor lighting around him. He scanned the area with his squinted eyes so quickly that he _almost_ missed the oddly stable tree a few meters away from where he stood. Around the bark he could see rope had been wrapped around it along with the unmistakable soft golden glow coming from behind it. He knew that glow so well; even though it was dimmer than its usual radiance there was no mistaking it. It was that warm glow which helped him sleep through the night countless times as a child. His heart seemed to flutter in relief as he hesitantly took a step forward, trying to stabilize the shiver that ran through his entire body. He longed to be surrounded in that glow again but wished it had been under other circumstances.

Again he started towards the tree sprinting, wanting nothing more than to see his beloved ada. He felt the bond falter making his wave of relief cloud over with so much fear that his body began to shake and his chest tightened. He ran as fast as he could and yet the distance suddenly felt wider than it had, and time seemed to move ever so slowly. He opened his mouth in a silent scream unsure if he had actually been able to call out to his ada or not. His heartbeats rang loudly in his ears that were evidently louder than usual due to the deathly quiet area around him. Again he called out to his father as he neared the tree.

The closer he got the more of his ada he could see. At first all he could see was a hand tide back from the wrist by the rope, and eventually was close enough to finally see a profile of the king. From his distance he could see his fathers head drop forward with a deep sigh.

The bond broke.

Legolas pushed himself to his limits and skid to a stop in front of Thranduil, reaching out to grab him and shake him into consciousness however he was cut short by hesitation at the sight in front of him. Hanging from restraints off a tree was a sickly thin elf, blond hair lightly matted with blood, raw skin at the wrists and ankles, a thigh wound which was gapping open exposing the whites of the bone and dry blood along with mucus. His left arm seemed to hang not only from the restraints but also from his body indicating a dislocation. His eyes were widened; taking in the horrid sight his father was in. His complexion was no longer a radiant shade of pale cream but a sickly pale white, his lips dry and his breathing shallow and fast taken in with small quick gasps. Dark hues formed under his closed eyes…._'closed eyes' _an elf's eyes should never be closed…

Legolas hesitantly stepped forward and held Thranduils face into his hands. His emotions were finally too heavy to hold in as tears began to form and slide down his porcelain cheeks. "Ada…Oh Ada…who did this to you…please open your eyes…Ada" His voice shook in dismay. He didn't know what to expect when he would find his ada, but it was definitely not this. Before this he never ever would have thought that it would be capable for his ada to fall, it was just merely impossible.

He gently cut off the restraints and slowly set his king down to the ground trying as best he could not to cause him pain. Yet Thranduil didn't even flinch. His eyes remained closed to his son who wished to look into the starlight-aged eyes once more. Legolas felt so lost and alone. Surely this couldn't be the end for his ada. His adar was unconquerable, and always found a way to fight through any hard ship.

He has to do the same now.

He just has to survive.

He has to live.

Overwhelmed by his fathers state Legolas crippled and curled over his father's chest weeping into it just as he used to as a child whenever he was scared. "Ada you have to stay awake…you have to stay alive… if you fade now I will surely follow… I'm so very sorry ada…forgive me for all the times I upset you… just please…don't leave me…I love you. Ada" Legolas could hear the others approaching them now but he did not dare look away from his father, he only looked down at the sleeping figure below him as tears dripped to the Mirkwood kings cheeks, and effortlessly sliding down it.

The healer in the group quickly began to examine the king slightly pushing Legolas aside but allowing him to stay close when he saw the dismay in his expression and the tears in his eyes. The healer tended to as much of the wounds as he could but there were some wound's even he couldn't tend to. Tathar crouched down beside Legolas discussing the king's condition with the healer, but the whole thing was a blur for the prince. All he could focus on was his ada lying on the cold ground as deathly still as the rest of his surroundings. "Tathar…we need to leave here…now" Legolas did not take his eyes off the king as he spoke with a hushed yet hard voice, missing the worried expression on the captains' face. Soon after adjusting Thranduil onto a stable surface four of the elves including Legolas began to carry the elven king back towards the horses. The whole time they walked back there were only two thoughts in the prince's mind. Saving his adar and finding who did this to him. He will hunt down whoever did this for the rest of his immortal life if he has to and slay it. They would pay for what they did. That much he was sure of.

**Hey guys hope you enjoy this new chapter. Just to inform you Thrandy is going to take a "nap" so starting from now the story will continue on through Las' perspective until Thrandy wakes up, of course…**_**IF **_**he wakes up. *****evil laugh as I walk away and prepare my brain storm for the next chapter*******


End file.
